camping trip
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Sam and Cat go on a camping trip. Story written by me and Puckentine-fanfic of tumblr. It is full of fluffiness. The story is good, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

SAM POV

I hovered over Cat as she mixed the brownie batter. She was apparently celebrating getting this role in her school and thankfully I had talked her out of making those fudge pies. Don't get me wrong, the girl could cook, but I didn't want another trip to the emergency room just to get a fudge pie out of my mouth. Besides, her brownies were better.

-Ugh, Cat hurry up! - I groaned at her as she took her time mixing. She turned around and looked at me from over her shoulder.

- In a sec, I want it to be properly mixed.

- Yeah, well, I want them in my stomach.

She turned and pointed at me. - You better not try to eat it again like last time.

- And who's gonna stop me? - I moved closer to her. - You? - And without warning, I grabbed her by the waist and hulled her up as she squealed for me to stop.

- Sam!

- Can I lick the spoon or not?

- Okay, okay, I'll let you lick the spoon just please put me down.

- Great - I set her down to the ground and she started pouting after she turned to face me.

- Oh don't pout.

She turned and went back to the brownie, feigning mad at me.

- Aw, kitty's mad - I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her to me and resting my head on her shoulders. I nuzzled her hair. - Can I still have the spoon, though?

-Ugh! - She grunted in frustration and I laughed, pulling her back into my embrace when she tried to leave.

- I'm kidding, Cat…I was gonna take the spoon either way.

This time I was prepared for her, having already tightened my arms around her before she tried leaving again.

-If you don't stop pretending you're mad at me, I'll have to go to extra means. - I playfully warned.

-Okay, fine, I'm not mad at you. Now can you get off so I can finish this?

-Hmm - I pretended to think about it for a second. - Nah, I'm sure you can cook with me wrapped around you. Now go before the oven burns.

She didn't argue, only rolled her eyes before she went back to her mixing.

I kept my promise and stayed attached to her the whole time until she was done, occasionally tickling her just to hear her squeal.

When she was finally done, I unwrapped myself from her so she could place the brownie in the oven.

Just as I was about to move in and kiss her, the door flew open and none other than Dice and Goomer came strolling through the door, arguing yet about another thing I didn't care about.

- Hey, hey! - I shouted at them. - Shut up, no one cares!

Dice rolled his eyes and turned to me. - If you must know Goomer and I are having a serious debate.

- If you must know, I don't care. - I interrupted him.

- Oh Sam - Cat hit me on the arm. - Dice is our friend and I for one would like to know what is troubling him. - She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. - Now what are you two arguing about?

- Thank you, Cat. So we're at the gym when that weird guy who looks like a hobo but is actually rich comes by with this camping gear in his hand. He wanted to sell it and Goomer went to him and is now convinced that what he wants to do is take a camping trip.

-Ew, camping. There's no indoor plumbing in the woods. - I said, scrunching up my face.

- Not only that but do you know how many wild animals are in the woods? - Dice asked.

- But we'd have our camping gear -Goomer piped up.

- Yeah, well, I don't think bottled water and mosquito spray is going to save us.

- But I wanna go! - He whined and I had the sudden urge to hurl the spoon at him.

Cat turned to me. - It could be fun! I've never been in the woods. What do you say, Sam?

- No.

- Please? We could have so much fun there; roast marshmallows, sing campfire songs, make friends with the ants and squirrels! Oh Sam can we please go?!

I sighed. -Cat.

-And Dice could finally become a man!

-Hey, I'm a man! Just this morning I saw a chest hair.

I laughed at Dice's pseudo-manliness. - Did your mom pluck it out?

-No! I pluck my own hairs.

-Sam can we go, please? Please, please, please, please!

I sighed loudly knowing that once Cat got excited about an idea, there was no turning back. - Alright fine. But if anything happens and I get stung by something, I'm leaving all three of you there.

- Yay -Cat cheered, bringing her arms up and jumping on me.

-Yeah problem solved. Now Dice you and Goomer get out.

- But we just agreed.

- Yeah, yeah, we'll meet and discuss this later, now goodbye.

- Fine, fine, I'll leave, but we're coming back. - Dice pointed a finger at me.

-Whatever, later.

As they left I turned my attention back to Cat. -And since you agreed to this, you now can pack our clothes.

- Yay, we're going camping! - She exclaimed proudly before running to the back.

- No frilly clothes! If I see just one I'm drinking that brownie before it's cooked!

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAT POV

I started of taking some clothes from mine and Sam´s closet, for Sam I already knew what she liked to take, some hoodies, jeans and boots, for me I would take some tops, a hoodie, some leggings and sneakers.

I was so amused packing clothes in a suitcase, that I didn´t realized that Sam had entered our bedroom. She slowly reached behind me and scared me, which made me nonconscious.

I didn´t remember nothing else, and I don´t know how many time I was nonconscious, then I waked up, and the first thing I saw was Sam in front of me sitting on her knees, she looked concerned but at the same time it looked like she wanted to laugh.

-Wh...what happened? Did you scared me?

-Yeah, sorry about that kid. -Sam placed her hand on my shoulder.

-You know that when I´m scared I go nonconscious.

Sam grabbed my hand and helped me getting up.

-Hey do you need help? -Sam looked at the suitcase half full.

-Well, it would be good having some help.

-Argh. I didn´t hope that you wanted my help.

I made a sad face. I liked to have Sammy helping me.

-Oh, alright! I help you but just after you give me a kiss.

Sam is so cute. I let out a smile.

I approached her and put my hands around her waist, then I gave her a kiss on the lips.

-You know, I love that dimple on your cheek, when you smile.

I hugged her, she says so sweet things. Suddenly I remembered one thing that I think I should tell Sam.

I looked at her.

-Sam?

-Yeah kid?

Maybe it wasn´t a good idea, I didn´t want to bother her with my problems.

-Nothing… It´s nothing important.

-Okay if you say so, so let´s pack up the rest of our clothes.

I gave her a little smile.

-Hey Sam, maybe we should text Dice later, so he could come here.

-For what? -she really looked confused.

-So we could confirm the day, and what we will take to eat, silly.

-Okay, you do that, while I see TV.

I rolled my eyes, Sam never changes, and I liked her like that.

When we finished packing our things I called Dice, and one hour later, here he was.

-What´s up girls?

-HI!

I heard Dice and Goomer saying while they entered our apartment, Goomer was behind him.

-Hi!

-So how it is going to be with the camping trip?

-YEY camping trip! -Goomer said with his fist on the air. Well Dice looked at him and he looked annoyed.

-How I was saying. When do you two want to go?

-Well there is going to be two holidays, so we can spend 4 days on the woods! -I stood up of the couch and looked at Sam happily. -And that´s this weekend.

-I don´t care. -I heard Sam saying. -we´re going to be without bathroom, and kitchen or a refrigerator, so I don´t have hurry.

-Oh, come on Sam, I´m going to take my brownies and some meatballs, just like you like.

I received a happy face from her.

-Okay let´s go this weekend! -Sam shouts.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-You're really cute together. -Dice said looking at us with a smile on his face.

-What?

Goomer was confused, more than usual.

-Nothing Goomer just forget it.

I think Sam didn´t want to tell him that we we´re a couple. But I didn´t mind, she didn´t hide it from nobody.

-Well we can´t go on my motorcycle because just me and Cat can go there. I think we have to use your car Goomer.

-kay kay.

SAM POV

For the next three days that came before the weekend to go, all I heard in the apartment were Cat's Camptown Races remixes. To say she was excited was the understatement of the century. Who would be excited to be miles away from civilizations, fast food restaurants, and cable is beyond me. But as her blatant excitement annoyed me, it also brought uninvited smiles to my face to see her cheery and excited as she planned for the trip.

Unfortunately, her ideas of the wilderness were so skewed that I feared for her. She's obviously seen way too many Disney movies because in one of her drawings, the squirrels and chipmunks are crowning her queen and she's animatedly chattering about what she would do to change the forest.

So, I'm teaching her because the last thing I need is for her to get lost or bitten by a rabid creature that she mistook for friendly.

-Now Cat, I want you to stay away from whatever animals you see in that wood, okay? Even if it's a tiny ant, stay away from it.

-But why?

-Because those animals work for the evil queen and they'll capture and bring you to her if you go near them.

She giggled. - Oh Sam, you're so silly. We all know that the queen is only after Snow White and I am not her.

I wanted to sigh into oblivion. - Cat I'm serious, if I see you even sneeze near an animal I'm grabbing you and throwing you in the back of Goomer's car and sending you home.

She outstretched her lips into a pout. - You're no fun.

- No, that I'm not. Now do we understand each other?

- Yes.

- Great. Let's go for ice cream.

- Yay! -I smiled as she cheered and made her way out the door. Such a child.


	3. Chapter 3

CAT POV

Sam is so unfun. I really liked to play with a squirrel or a raccoon. They are so cute. Maybe I can do that when she´s not seeing me?

We arrived at the ice cream parlor, and we were going to order.

-Good afternoon sir.

-Hello.

-Hello misses, in what can I help you?

-I liked to have a strawberry ice cream please. Sam what do you want?

-Do you have bacon ice cream here? -I heard Sam asking pointing to the employee.

-Yes we have.

-Give me two.

The employee started to put the ice cream in cones. After some moments the man gave us the ice cream.

-Thank you very much! -I paid it next.

We seated at a table near the door.

-Sam don´t you think that is too much ice cream?

-I´m hungry kid.

I rolled my eyes and started licking my ice cream. I noticed that Sam was looking at me.

-Sam stop being perverted!

-I´m not thinking in anything.

-Hum, hum. -she couldn´t fool me, well at least about this. -Sam I know you very well.

-Alright you caught me. -she laughed.

We continued eating our ice creams.

-This is so good.

-Sam you like everything that has meat in it.

Sam looked at me, and she was a bit nervous.

-Cat you have a bit of ice cream on your cheek.

I made my lips looking like I was kissing and closed my eyes. I was hoping Sam received the message.

-What are you doing kid?

-I want you to clean me.

Some seconds later I felt something, but it wasn´t Sam´s lips. I opened my eyes. She was cleaning my mouth with a napkin.

-SAM!

-What? You said to clean you.

I think she was messing with me on purpose.

-It wasn´t like that Sammy!

-I know. You wanted a kiss. I´m not dumb. -she let out a smile.

I pouted, and turned my face.

-Don´t get mad. Look.

I turned and when I noticed my lips were connect to Sam´s.

-Phooey. I can´t get mad at you.

SAM POV

Fast forward three days later and we're standing in the middle of the living room with Dice and Goomer, getting ready to head out.

Cat comes out with two backpacks that are filled with vital stuff needed for this trip. I have the clothes and blankets one and she has the one containing the snacks. Apparently, I can't be trusted with the food. Phhff. There's not even any gravy in there.

-Okay, we're getting ready to go. -Dice suddenly piped in. -Sam, Cat, you guys handle the ladies stuff, and me and Goomer will handle the manly ones.

I chortled. - Ha! You manly? Oh Dice, Dice, Dice, - I walked over to him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. - Why don't you leave the grownup stuff to me and you just figure out how to keep Goomer from crashing the car into a tree.

Cat laughed behind me. - Oh Sam, you're so protective of us.

-Um, no, I'm protective of me.

Cat looked at me and started pouting and raising her brows, giving me a kicked puppy look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving in.

- And, you know, maybe of you too.

She immediately cheering and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my torso while cheering "yay"

I wrapped my arms around her. -Yep, just call me mama bear.

- What can I call you? -Goomer asked, seemingly excited.

- Captain. Captain Puckett.

- I thought it was Puckell? - He seemed genuinely confused.

- My name's not Puckell!

- Shoot, I thought it was.

- Shut it Goomer and go start the car.

Goomer mocked salute. - Yes, sir, Captain Puckell, sir.

-That's Captain Puckett to you!

Dice turned to us - Let's get a move on people, the wilderness awaits us!

I whooped and made my way to the door but stopped when I heard Cat struggling with something. When I turned she was trying to pull both of the bags by herself and failing due to her low, and I mean low, upper body strength.

I could only chuckle as I made my way back to her and took both of them from her, to which she exhaled loudly and started rubbing her arms.

- I need to join a gym.

- You get enough work out in the bedroom.

- Sam! - Cat exclaimed in horror.

- Ew! I didn't need to know about that! - Dice lifted both of his hands up in mock surrender.

-Too bad, Dice, now you do. - I smirked as I saw Dice scrunch up his face before turning and running out.

-Sam, that's supposed to be private!

-Not with your screaming's.

-Sam!

-Kay, fine, it's private. -I relented. -Now give me a kiss before we go.

-No, I don't think I will. - She crossed both of her arms over her chest.

-Sure you will -I assured before quickly closing the space between us and stealing a quick kiss. -You owe me another one in the car.

Before she could have time to argue, I hulled the bags over my shoulders and ran out the room.

CAT POV

Sam is unbelievable, the icky things we do, just the two of us should know!

Now Dice is traumatized, he is a little boy that isn´t even in puberty.

I closed our apartment door, and went to Goomer´s car. Sam was putting the bags in the trunk.

I looked at her with an angry face, the angriest face I could, but it wasn't good.

Dice sat at the front, and then Sam joined me.

-Hello kitty. -I didn´t look at her.

-Oh come on are you still mad at me?

-I´m not mad at you. I´m just embarrassed. -I muttered.

-Because we do sex?

-SHH, don´t say that word!

-Okay I´m sorry because -her voice was getting louder. -I like to do sex with you!

-EWWW! -I saw Dice covering his ears.

-SAM!

-Okay not more jokes. -I saw her smirking.

-I hope so.

Then Goomer entered the car.

-We´re ready. -he said putting his hands on the steering wheel. But he didn´t put the car working.

-What are you waiting for? For Santa Claus to land. -Sam is so sarcastic.

I covered my mouth so that my laugh wasn´t heard.

-Santa Claus will be here? -Goomer looked excited.

-NO! -Sam shouted. -Just let´s go!

-Where?

-To the woods so we could pass 4 days without bathroom and TV! -Sam said that so fast I don´t know how she didn't mess up the words.

-OHHH!

Dice brought his hand to his head.

Sam leaned back in the car.

It passed half hour and I was bored. I had an idea.

-What if we sing a road trip song?

-Cat no.

I pouted.

-YES! Let's sing a song! -I heard Goomer say.

He started:

"The weels of the bus go round and round…"

-Kill me please.

-Sam sing along.

-I don´t want to.

Every friend of mine that could possibly have a crush on me would sing along.

-All right I sing.

One hour later we stopped.

We left the car.

-Ew fresh air… -I heard Sam grumble.

-Finally. Goomer I think you should drive more carefully, I´m a bit sick.

-Sorry Dice.

-Finally we reached the woods! -I threw my arms in the air.

-Urghhh….

Sam didn´t like this neither a bit.

* * *

_**Let me know if you´re liking it. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

SAM POV

I grumbled loudly while pulling the bags from the car, making sure they could hear just how dissatisfied I was. But Cat didn't seem to notice that as she ran forward clearly excited.

-I can't wait to cook s'mores, hang out with the animals.

-Cat - I warned.

-Fine, no hanging out with animals.

-I can't wait to hunt!

-What are you talking about Goomer, we're not going hunting?

-Yeah we are, there's hunting gear in the bag, see.

I took the bag and looked inside.

-Goomer that's a butter knife and a can opener.

-No it isn't, it's hunting gear.

-Unless you find a can of butter here, you're not hunting anything.

-We are not going to capture and hurt any animals! - Cat said.

-I agree with that, it involves work. - I added in.

-Well let's just find a good site to set camp.

-Great, Goomer hand me the keys.

-But why?

-Because there's heating and if it gets too cold I'm climbing inside.

-But that's not camping.

-You think a butter knife is camping gear, how the heck do you know what camping is?

Dice entered the conversation. -Stop arguing you guys we have to find a good camping site before it gets too dark.

-Alright. You go with Steve Irwin here and I'll take Little Red Riding Hood.

-Who's that? - Cat asked.

-You.

-Haha! Yeah, right. Come on, granny.

-No, I want to be the wolf. - I complained as she grabbed my hand and led me.

I let her drag me away and we start walking until we found a good place to set up our camp. Cat and I stayed away from Dice and Goomer, going on our path. All the while her hand never left mine as we walked.

-Sammy will you relax, there's nothing out here but us.

-I'm calm.

-No you're worried.

-I don't do worried.

-Then why do you keep looking left and right.

I lowered my voice. - To keep the dwarfs from attacking.

She stopped walking. - Sam that's not funny.

-No, no it's not. - I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. - Which is why I'm here to protect you. Or trade you as hostage.

-Sam!

-Oh alright, kid. We'll trade Goomer instead.

-No, promise me if they ever came to get us, you wouldn't trade any of us.

-Where's the fun in that?

-Sam!

-Okay, fine, I won't trade any of you in.

She blew out a sigh. - Okay good.

-Amazing. - I finished sarcastically and then pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I continued to kiss her.

-Sam! Cat! We found a place, where are ya?

I groaned at Dice's voice and separated reluctantly from Cat.

-Come on. - I tugged on her hand in the direction of Dice's voice.

She followed without complaints.

CAT POV

I was liking so much of Sam´s kiss. Oh well…

When we found Dice he was contemplating the place he had chosen. It wasn´t a bad place at all.

-Wow Dice! This place is amazing!

-It is, isn´t it. -Dice was so satisfied because of finding this place.

-Well I´m going to make a campfire. -I heard Sam saying looking around her.

-And I´m going to get wood for the campfire.

-Yeah do that!

Dice was walking away.

-And me? What can I do?

Sam thought for some time.

-Well you can do the tents if you want.

-YEY! Tents!

Wait I don´t know how to do one… but It can´t be difficult.

Some time passed, I don´t know how many. The only thing I know is that Sam finished doing the campfire.

-Just look at this campfire! -she was really satisfied with how the campfire was.

-It´s… hum… pretty? -what could Sammy wanted me to say?

She looked at me frowning. But then her expression changed completely.

-What the nuts? Cat you didn´t set up the tent yet? Wait don´t tell me, you don´t know how to do one.

-I´m not going to say nothing. But give me some more time.

-We are here for an hour, kid. Let me help you, you can´t even do a puzzle of one hundred pieces.

-That´s not true. I did the last one.

-It was missing thirty pieces in the puzzle!

-The puzzle already came like that when I bought it.

-Yeah, sureee.

It was difficult to fool Sam. But I didn´t want Sam to think I´m dumb. When she finished setting up the tent, was already night. I was sitting on a rock not too far away… This air banging on my face was making me even sadder.

-It´s done, Cat. Cat?

I just sighed.

-What´s the matter kid? -I heard she asking while reaching me.

-Oh. Nothing Sam.

-You sure?

-Really sure.

She didn´t look convinced.

-Hey I´m gonna roast some marshmallows, Dice just brought the wood. Do you want to help me?

I nodded with my head.

We started eating. Me and Sam we´re on a trunk and Dice and Goomer we´re seated on other one. The marshmallows we´re delicious, but I didn´t have much appetite, I just was cold.

-Hey Cat you don´t eat?

-Hum…I don´t have much hungry.

Sam looked at me confused. I think that she noticed I was cold because she gave me her leather jacket.

-You´re trembling. Here.

-Thanks Sam.

She winked at me.

-So… why are you acting so strange? And you don´t eat?

-I don´t know what you're talking about.

-Cat I know you. And you´re not like that. -she pointed at me with her hands.

-kay kay… I´m going to tell you. I wanted to tell you in other time so.

-Wait. You didn´t cheat on me right? -she murmured, because of Goomer.

-NO! Of course not Sam. I love you. -I murmured the last part.

-But what a relieve.

-I´m homesick. I miss my parents.

-oh…Cat, don´t worry they will come back. And maybe when they do, they will kill me.

-WHAT?

-Just kidding. What I want to say it´s that you don´t have to feel like that. You have me, your Nonna, Dice… and Goomer. Your parents will come back for you.

Sam hugged me tight. It´s true… I don´t have reasons to feel alone.

-So why didn´t you tell me this sooner?

-Well, I didn´t want to bother you.

-Kid you don´t bother me, alright?

-Neither when I want to make you icky things and you're trying to sleep?

She coughed, and looked at Dice and Goomer.

-No, not even when you want to do that.

-What are you talking about? I want to know too. -I heard Goomer ask, curious.

-You don't have nothing to do with it.

-ouch, mean.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

SAM POV

I pulled Cat closer to me, burying her head into my neck, and ran my hand up and down her arms to keep her warm.

- Do you ever miss your parents, Sam? - She whispered.

I blew out a sigh. - What's there to miss? They were never there anyway.

-So you don't miss them?

-No, Cat. No, I don't.

-You know I miss them, even though I didn't know them for that long. - Cat and I looked up to see Goomer coming towards us and then sitting down next to us.

- What are you talking about? - Cat asked.

- My parents. You guys were talking about them.

- You were eavesdropping?! What the heck Goomer?

- What, was it supposed to be a secret? - He said.

- Yes! You're supposed to be over there with Dice, not here with us.

- I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk with you guys - He muttered, pouted, and then stood up and went back to his side.

- Aw, Sam, why'd you made him go back?

- Because we were talking.

- But he wanted to talk too.

- Well, he can't.

- You're so mean. - She accused, pulling away from me and going to Goomer. I sat there stunned as I watched her leave. She was leaving me for Goomer?

I couldn't believe it at all.

I watched with an almost open mouth as she went and sat next to him, her hand going to rest on his own.

- Seriously? -Was all I could think as I tried not to jump over the fire and grab Cat. I needed to calm down before I did something that would make Cat mad.

So I grabbed a marshmallow from the bag next to me, stuck a tree branch in it and put it in the fire.

I tried to ignore Cat and Goomer's obnoxious laughter. Even Dice was laughing!

I couldn't have rolled my eyes any harder.

I mean I wasn't jealous at all. Sam Puckett did not do jealousy!

Right?

Right.

- Hey! - Cat's airy voice came to my ears. -let's play a game. That'll cheer you up, Goomer.

- Okay! What game were you thinking of?

- How about "never have I" - Dice suggested.

- Never have I what? - Cat asked clearly confused.

- No, that's how the game goes - Dice tried explaining but none of them got it.

-Sounds confusing - Goomer added. - Ooh, I got it! Truth or dare!

I groaned out loud at the stupid game choices but nobody seemed to have anymore. Cat was bouncing up and down and clapping.

- Yay! What'd you think Sam? - She asked me.

- I think you guys are idiots.

- That's a yes. That's how she tells me she loves me.

I dramatically groaned again as they started preparing for their game.

CAT POV

-Well who starts? -I asked totally anxious for the beginning of the game.

-It can be me. -Dice volunteered.

-Kay kay. -I said. -Sam do you mind that Dice starts?

-I don´t care who starts.

Why is Sam acting like that, I know that she doesn´t like games but normally when she plays them she isn´t so mad.

-Well I´m going to start. So Goomer.

-HI!

-Truth or dare?

Goomer thought for a minute.

-Truth.

-Do you still sleep with your baby blanket?

-NO!

-Goomer I want the full truth.

Goomer looked at us, and looked back to Dice.

-Okay, I still sleep with my blanket.

That was new…

I was called to attention by Sam´s laughs.

-Sam it isn´t funny making fun of people.

-Yes it is, when they are asking for it!

Sam was being so rude. I should be the one mad here. She´s being so mean to Goomer.

-Goomer now it´s your turn. -I told him, while put my hand on his shoulder.

-Yes ma'am.

-Dice, truth or dare?

-Dare.

We all looked at him.

-What? I like challenges.

-I dare you to… uh… kiss Cat on the lips.

I was a bit scared about the reaction that Sam would have, but she just spit out the marshmallow to the ground.

-I think that´s not a good idea.

-Yeah me too…

-Come on guys…This game isn´t funny if you don´t do the dare. Besides you two don´t have boyfriend or girlfriend. -Goomer justified.

I was sure that Dice was going to tell Goomer about me and Sam, but I know that Sam didn´t want to explain it to him after. That was why I said to him to be quiet.

-Let´s just do this, so we can continue the game. Dice received a nod from me. He got up and approached me, but he stopped.

-Do it Dice!

Goomer really wanted to see us kiss… poor Sam. But she knows that I just love her.

-Maybe it´s better if I close my eyes…so you don´t feel so nervous.

-Yeah, do that.

I closed my eyes, and then I felt Dice´s lips on mine, for a kid he doesn´t kiss bad. After some seconds he pulled away.

-Are you happy now Goomer?

-Very happy!

I looked at Sam, she seemed indifferent to the kiss.

-Now it´s my turn. Sam.

-What?! -I could feel hurt on her voice. I have to talk to her after this.

-Truth or dare?

-Truth.

-I already know the answer, but… Have you killed someone?

-No, but at this moment I want to.

Alright this was unexpected…. I just hope she´s not talking about me.

Now was Sam´s turn.

-I´m gonna ask you Cat.

-kay kay.

-Truth or dare.

-Truth.

-Did you liked the kiss?!

-What?

-It´s a simple question Cat! Did you liked kissing Dice or not?

-Sam no, I didn´t like it. -I turned to Dice. -sorry Dice.

-Don´t worry, it´s comprehensive.

-Oh yeah? Your face told other thing!

-Sam you know that I couldn´t like it.

Sam stood up and kicked the trunk that she had been sitting before.

-I´m not here for this things. I´m outta here.

-Where are you going Sam we didn´t finish playing.

-Suck a truck Goomer!

After this Sam disappeared.

Oh no… what am I going to do now… I messed up…

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

SAM POV

I was so angry when I stomped off away from them that I actually felt like just getting in the car and leaving them all here. I don't know where I went, I was so mad that I just kept walking until I didn't feel like it anymore.

I slid down on a tree.

How could Cat do that? What, is it that hard to say no?

Why the hell didn't I break Goomer's arm when I was back there?

All these angry thoughts went through my head and after a while I felt so tired that I just put my head in my hand and blocked everything out.

I didn't want to think about anything. I didn't want to see anything because every time I closed my eyes, all that I could see were flashes of Cat kissing Dice.

CAT POV

I didn't know what to do as I watched Sam kick the trunk and leave. I knew that she was angry by the way she stormed off.

- What's wrong with Sam? - Goomer asked

I heard Dice sigh. - I told you we shouldn't have done the dare. Now Sam's angry and will probably kill me.

-Why would Sam kill you for kissing Cat? - Man, Goomer was clueless.

-Because we're together. - I turned and said to him. - Sam's my girlfriend. Or maybe was.

Dread started filling my body. What if Sam broke up with me? Oh God, what if Sam broke up with me?! What would I do?

Oh no, I have to find her and explain this to her.

I jumped up from the trunk and followed the path where she headed.

-Where ya going? - Dice and Goomer yelled after me.

- I have to find Sam! - I yelled back and started running.

I hope she wasn't that mad at me and would let me explain because I really didn't like kissing Dice and never would have done it had it not been a dare.

SAM POV

I couldn´t calm down, however hard I tried. Suddenly I heard someone approaching.

I looked up and saw at my right a broken Cat. Broken? How can she be broken she was the one that started this.

-Sam? …Are you crying?

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Sam never cries, why was I crying.

-No. -I replied coldly. -It was something that entered my eye.

-Sam let me explain…

-What is there to explain?! You kissed Dice! On the lips! Dang it. -I stood up with anger.

-What did you expect? I couldn´t say no to Goomer, and why? Because you didn´t want to tell him about us.

Cat was right, that was my fault.

-Yeah but you could just say NO!

CAT POV

-Sam it was just a game. And you know that I couldn´t like Dice´s kiss. You know I like…

-Yeah but you can also like boys Cat!

-Don´t say that because it isn´t true.

Sam knew me very well, I was sure it was because she was angry that she wasn´t thinking well.

A silence wrapped us for a few moments.

-Sam?

She looked at me with pain.

-Is this…you know… the end of us?

I just hoped that Sam didn´t say what I was so afraid of hearing.

-I don´t know… I have to think Cat. And at this moment I want to be alone.

Sam was returning to the camp I followed her but far away from her.

SAM POV

Why doesn´t she leave me alone.

-Cat I said that I wanted to be alone.

-I know, but I´m scared, and I refuse to be here without you.

I rolled my eyes. Finally we found the camp. And Dice and Goomer continued seated on the trunk.

-Sam? Can we talk?

I sent Goomer a death glare.

-Okay, maybe next time.

I walked inside my tent. I didn´t want to hear anything else today.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAT POV

Well at least she didn´t break with me.

-Hey Cat, I explained all to Goomer.

-Oh that´s great. I hope you had more luck than me. -I said collapsing on the trunk right after.

-Cat don´t worry everything will be alright. -Dice patted my shoulder.

-Yeah I hope so…

Sam POV

My eyes burned from the tears shed just a few minutes ago and I furiously rubbed at them in an effort to relieve them, but all it did was irritate it even more. It also made me sleepy and right now that´s what I felt like I needed: a good night sleep.

And so I climbed in the sleeping bag and tightly shut my eyes, trying to force sleep to take me. I didn't like feeling this way at all. I could feel my heartbeat thump against my chest and felt the dull ache spread through my body. It was a freaking horrible thing to experience and I found myself hating Cat a little for being the reason for this.

I wondered if she felt the same way as I did right then. If there was a constant ache in her heart with each thought of me, or anger with each thought of Goomer.

She probably wasn't angry at Goomer. Cat wasn't one to hold a grudge. But still, that doesn't mean that I didn't hold one.

- Sam?

I turned my head to the voice and found a timid Cat crouching at the entrance of the tent, rubbing her left arm and averting her eyes everywhere that wasn't mine.

- What do you want?

- I heard something outside and I'm scared. I want to be with you.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my head back into the pillow. Although I wanted nothing more than to open my arms and tell her to come here, a part of me was still angry. And why shouldn't it be? This just happened. I'm clearly not going to get over it in span of minutes, I need time. And I wish Cat would understand this.

- Can I come?

I stayed silent for a while, not giving her an answer.

-Sam please. I'm sorry. - She approached me and kneeled down in front of my face. I didn't meet her gaze at all, letting my eyes fix on the spot near her knees.

She touched my shoulder and I unknowingly flinch.

- You can't stay mad at me forever.

- I can always try. - I answered back bitterly. She's taken aback and recoils her hand from me as a flash of hurt crosses her face.

She looked worse than a kicked puppy and I instantly felt bad which was absurd because I wasn't the one that was supposed to feel bad here. But I did and it sucked.

So rolling my eyes, I muttered an "Alright, get in already" and watched as the hurt fell away from her face and was replaced with a small smile. I scooted back a bit in the bag and made room for her before she climbed in and nuzzled her face in my neck.

Even though I wanted to stay impassive and cold to her, I couldn't resist closing my eyes at her touch.

-Goodnight Sammy - I heard her whisper a few seconds later and the next words from my mouth came out with ease:

- Night Cat.

CAT POV

I was the first to wake up the next morning, and I saw that we we´re still on the same position, but I had to get up. While I was getting up I woke up Sam. I knew she was still mad at me, because of the face she showed me.

-Good morning. -I said cheerfully.

Even though I smiled at her, she didn´t smile back.

-Yeah, good morning.

I started rub my hair I didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes.

-Sam…I´m going to make some sausages, do you want some?

-Yeah why not.

She was trying to be impassive, I could feel it. I was really glad that she didn´t broke with me, but she was still mad, and I didn´t know what to do.

We started to eat and I gave the big ones to Sam, she is always happier when she is eating, so I tried to communicate, because the atmosphere was really heavy.

-Sam. Do you like the sausages? I gave you the big ones.

I saw that Dice and Goomer we´re giggling low. I didn´t get the joke, but also Sam looked embarrassed.

-Yeah…I like them a lot.

I was with the feeling that I was failing, when two squirrels got my attention.

-Looks those two poor squirrels are fighting.

-Hum…Cat…

-Yeah? -I asked turning my face to her.

-They are not fighting.

I felt so embarrassed, that I covered my face with my hands. Oh God, why did I say such thing…?

-I…I think I´m going to give a walk.

-But you didn´t finish your breakfast. -Goomer asked me concerned.

-I´m not hungry.

SAM POV

I looked at Cat the whole time until she disappeared in the woods. I was calmer right now, but I continued hurt with her, and angry with Goomer.

-Sam…I´m so sorry for…you know.

Goomer´s apologies caught my attention. Well it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

-Yeah I know your sorry, but I´m not on the forgive mood right now. After that I heard a sound. It looked like screams. It was Cat´s screams.

-What is happening? -Dice asked getting up.

-It looks like Cat´s in danger. I have to go.

I don´t know if Cat was screaming on purpose to get my attention, but being an emergency or not, I had to go see if she was okay.

-Cat? CAT? -I asked between the trees. -where are you?

-Sam? SAM! I´m here!

-Don´t stop talking so I can follow your voice.

When I reached her I came across a raccoon which was foaming at the mouth. He was almost attacking Cat.

-Oh great. Hey you flea bag!

When he felt my presence he came on my way to attack me.

-Cat, hide somewhere! -I said while giving a kick on the raccoon.

-kay kay!

She hide behind a tree.

-Be careful Sam!

-Don´t tell me! -I know this wasn´t the best moment to be sarcastic, but I had to.

The raccoon caught me off guard and bit me on the arm.

-Hey, let go!

I started spinning until the raccoon let go of me, and hit a tree. He was on the ground, I don´t know if he was dead, the only thing I knew was that we had to get away from here.

-Cat, let´s go.

She run to me.

-Sam, your arm. -she was really worried about my arm.

-It isn´t a big deal. -yeah it was a big deal this pain was killing me.

-We have to be fast. I have some curatives on our tent.

When we reached the camp Dice and Goomer we´re talking and when they saw us they run to us concerned.

-What happened?

-Oh, it was just a raccoon.

-Just a raccoon? -shouted Cat. -He bit you and now you're bleeding.

-He bit you? Oh no, now Sam´s gonna transform into a vampire!

-That´s with the bats! And that isn´t going to happen Goomer.

-Can you two just shut up?!

I was pissed with all this, I just wanted this pain to go away.

Cat went to our tent, and she brought the first aid kit.

-Cat do you need help? -I heard Dice ask.

-No, I can do this alone.

-Okay then. Me and Goomer will see if we find internet somewhere.

-kay, kay.

They left us alone. And the only sound was of an awkward silent. Cat came near me and started to disinfect my arm.

-Your hurting me Cat.

-Sorry. -she looked at me but looked away quickly.

-Why the raccoon wanted to attack ya?

-Well…maybe someone was trying to give him food.

-Cat! -I rolled my eyes. -I already told you to not feed the animals that live here.

-I know. And I´m sorry.

The silence returned until Cat decided to broke it.

-Thank you for saving me.

-I may be mad at you, but I still care. -Damn it, did I just say that out loud?!

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAT POV

-I may be mad at you, but I still care.

I stopped working at hearing those words come out of Sam's mouth.

In the midst of swabbing the disinfected wipe over Sam's bite wound, I heard those words come out of Sam's mouth and instantly halted my movements. She still cared about me. I couldn't stop the smile that worked its way across my lips.

- Um, what I meant to say was…- Sam started but I cut her off with a finger to her lips.

- I know what you meant. I just didn't think you still cared about me after what happened

- I don't want to.

- I really am sorry, Sam. I should have known that was an inappropriate thing to do. I mean, I'm in a relationship and Dice is 12! Yuck!

-Yeah, shoulda thought of that before you kissed him.

- I don't think I was thinking.

- When are you ever?

- Oh Sam. - I playfully nudged her as she chuckled at her own joke, and then went back to carefully wiping her wounds. The color was awful, I mean aside from the blood oozing out nonstop out of the punctured skin, the area around it was also caked in mud and little twigs. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. Not to mention that Sam kept hissing every time the alcohol made contact near the area.

Sam wanted to appear tough in front of me but I could see her knuckles turning white and when I opened her hand, her palm was indented with crescent shapes made from her nails.

When I looked up at her after opening her hand, she tried to pass it off with, -The smell bothers my nose. -But I knew that it hurt.

- It's okay to admit it hurts. You don't have to pretend.

- Alright, it hurts. Happy?

- Why would I be happy that you're hurt?

Sam shook her head. - No, it's a saying.

- Who's a saying?

- Forget it, Cat.

- Forget what?

- Nothing just clean this dang wound!

- You're the one who started it. - I looked down and went back to her wounds. Thank God it was almost done. After two more swipes, all the mud and dried blood was almost off.

- Now this might sting a lot but I read this somewhere. - I then got up and grabbed one of the bottles of water we had brought and went back to Sam. I perched the water on top of her hand and looked up at her, silently asking if she's ready, and then pouring it on the wound.

Sam hissed and recoiled her hand from under the water but I quickly grabbed it and brought it back under it, apologizing to her as I continued pouring.

When the water was emptied out, I threw the bottle away and immediately grabbed the gauze and started wrapping it.

- We'll still need to go to a hospital later; I heard that if you get bit by a rabid animal that you might die. - I said and Sam just rolled her eyes.

- I've had worse.

- But this is a diseased animal that bit you.

- You weren't thinking about that when you tried to feed it, were you?

- I said I was sorry.

- That's not a magic word!

- Neither is your jealousy!

- What?!

- Your jealousy! If you hadn't been so mean to me I wouldn't have to go out and meet that raccoon!

- If you hadn't kissed Dice!

- Oh really we're going back to that?!

- Why not?! It did happen didn't it?!

- Oh my God, when will you realize that it was a dare and that I love you, you idiot! - I gasped out loud and brought my hand to my mouth when I realized that I had called Sam an idiot.

She narrowed her eyes at me. - Did you just call me an idiot?

- Uh, maybe.

- Huh.

- Are you gonna kill me?

She shook her head. -Nah. I think…

She stopped and blew out a sigh.

- I think that…you're right.

- About you being an idiot?

She laughed. -I meant about the jealousy thing but yeah the idiot thing too.

- It is true. - I shrugged innocently.

- Yeah.

I took her hand that she had pulled away from me and finished wrapping the gauze around her wound. Finished, I placed it back in her lap, and stood up.

- I'll go tell Dice and Goomer you're okay.

I moved to leave but her hand came and wrapped itself around my wrist. - I'd rather you stay.

-You won't mention the kiss anymore?

She rolled her eyes.

- Alright fine, I won't.

- Okay, then, I'll stay.

SAM POV

I was glad that we we´re okay again. But what I wasn´t expecting was that I had to get hurt so that happened. My arm was throbbing.

-You´re pale, maybe it´s better if I go see if I have a pain pill.

-You don´t need to worry that much about me. -I really didn´t want her to worry this much even though I´m like this.

-But I want to, silly. -she gave me a peck on the lips and went inside our tent.

When she returned she had another bottle of water with her and a box with pills.

-Here. -she handed me the pill and the bottle.

-Thanks.

When I finished drinking some water, Dice returned.

-Hi! So did you found internet?

-Well, Goomer climbed a tree and on top of it, he had, but that was useless.

-And where's Goomer? -I asked looking behind Dice trying to sound interested.

-Oh, he´s almost here. He´s just a bit slow because he fell from the tree.

-And he´s okay? -I heard Cat gasping.

-Yeah of course.

After that Goomer appeared.

-Hi guys! Don´t worry about me, I´m okay.

-I´m not worried.

Cat laughed at the way I talked.

Dice looked at us surprised.

-Are you okay again?

-Yeah fortunately yes. -I stood up, and held Cat´s hand and she squeezed it.

-That´s great!

-It sure is. -Cat glanced at me and let out a smile that made her dimple show.

-I almost forgot. Me and Goomer have to go fishing for dinner.

-You and Goomer? What about us? -I asked frowning.

-Well you ladies can be in your tent resting, while we the men go work.

I laughed at him thinking he is a man.

-You're not a man. -Cat thought the same as me, and that made me laugh even more. -you're a little boy.

-No I´m not. My voice is starting to change so…I´m a man.

-Sureeee. Well if you don´t want our help, I´m going to take a nap. -I walked to my tent, and Cat followed me.

-Okay!

I closed the tent, I didn´t want any other creature or bug to attack us. I laid down and Cat sat down beside me.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated guys.**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAT POV

I went and laid beside Sam when we got back from our tent. It was quiet with the exception of a few bugs chirping around us. Crikeys I think? Or was it crickets? I don't really remember what

Sam told me they were called since I wasn't listening to her at the time but I'm sure it's one of those.

She was usually silent and I timidly asked her, - Sam? Are you okay?

She didn't answer at first but when she did she said - Yeah, just peachy.

I didn't trust her. Sam never liked to admit when something was wrong and I knew that her arm was hurting. All because of me.

- I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for you to get hurt by trying to save me.

- Oh Cat - Sam sighed and brought her arm around me, drawing me up her body. I rested my face in the crook of her neck as my arm came and draped around her torso. - I already told you we were done with that conversation.

- I know, but you're quiet.

- Because I'm thinking, not because I'm mad.

I still didn't believe. - Are you sure?

- If you keep asking I'm not gonna answer.

- OK.-I pouted and we resumed laying back in silence.

- I love you. - I reminded her and she started chucking.

- Yeah, kid, me too.

After a few minutes of laying there, an idea came in my head. -Hey Sam, do you want me to make you feel better?

- What?

- Make you feel better.

- With what?

I took that as invitation as I got up and hovered over her. - I'm gonna make you better.

I didn't give her any chance to say anything before I kissed her. She grunted with an "oomph" at my unexpected and forceful kiss but soon started kissing me back.

She tried to sit up a few times but I pushed her down. - No, this is about me making you better.

With that I dove down and attacked her neck with few kisses before moving down. I pushed her shirt up a bit and undid the buttons and zipper on her pants before sliding it down with Sam helping me by raising her hips.

She didn't complain or say anything as I slid her underwear down, only gasp a little because it was a little chilly in the night.

- I think you might need…- She sat up and tried to say but I shush her and pressed a hand against her flat belly, pushing her back onto the sleeping bag.

She sighed when I started to trace a path over her abdomen and then down to her thighs.

In the midst of all the gentle touching, I never stopped looking at Sam even though her eyes were closed. When I crawled down further until my face was above her center and pressed a soft kiss on it, her eyes flew open and she gasped loudly.

- I'm doing okay? - I asked and Sam nodded, whispering for me to continue.

I smiled and dropped another, much longer, kiss between Sam's legs. I reached down, parting Sam's vaginal lips with shaky fingers and then bent my head and licked her center from bottom to top with the flat of my tongue.

Sam's breathing turned to soft pants and when I repeated the process two more times, she cried out. I licked her again, and again, and then with slower and more concentrated strokes, drawing a hoarse cry from her.

Her legs fell open and I went and pressed forward against her thighs with my arms. I started stroked her hips with my fingers as I licked her and Sam's hand came and settled in my hair. Small noises fell from her lips as I continued adding pressured and increasing my speed against her clit.

Sam's breathing quickened and her hold tightened on me until her thigh started shaking and she cried out. I stopped in my movements as she continued to shake, bringing my head up to watch her convulse with pleasure until the last aftershock faded away.

- Are you okay? - It was a habit of ours to ask each other this after we were done ever since our first time and I thought that I was dying when I first came.

Sam didn't answer me, only sighed, and I pressed one last kiss on her before crawling up towards her.

- You have to pull up your underwear soon. - I reminded.

- Shut up. - She said but she was smiling and her tone wasn't mean so I knew that she didn't mean it to harm me.

I set my head against her chest and closed my eyes as I breathed her scent in.

SAM POV

This was incredible, I was still trying to recover. I wanted to stay like this forever, with her lying next to me, but it wasn´t possible because Dice and Goomer should be here in any minute.

-Cat maybe we should go.

-Let´s stay here just 5 more minutes. Please? -she started to kiss me, her sweet lips we´re addicting.

-Okay kid. -I said between kisses.

Our kisses quickly became a making out session. Everything was going perfectly until Goomer opened the tent.

-Hey girls, look at the fish I caught!

-GOOMER?! -We looked at him both shocked and embarrassed. Catching us making out wasn´t the worst part, but yes I being naked.

-Sorry I didn´t knew that you…

-Get out! -I shouted at the moment that Cat placed herself in front of me so he couldn´t see me naked.

-Sorry girls I told him that he shouldn´t enter without permission.

-Yeah yeah, now leave us alone. -I threw a bottle of water at them.

When Goomer was already outside Cat closed the tent again.

-What we´re they doing?

-Let me explain you…

-Damn, why this had to happen?

-It wasn´t that bad Sam.

-That man with a brain of the size of a peanut saw me naked how isn´t this bad?!

-I don´t know. -I heard Cat whisper, I knew that I shouldn´t have shouted at her.

I apologized, and she gave me a little smile.

-It´s better if I get dressed. -I pulled my underwear and my pants up. -It´s time to face them.

-I bet that Goomer already forgot all this.

-I just hope. -I opened the tent, and helped Cat getting up.

CAT POV

We went out holding hands and found Dice and Goomer sitting on a trunk talking while a small fire burned to roast the fish.

When we got closer and sat down across from them, I heard Dice saying to Goomer - Okay Goom, go and apologize.

Goomer nodded and stood up and made his way towards us. -Uh, Sam, Cat…I want to say sorry for seeing y'all doing the do and Sam for being naked.

Sam sighed. - We weren't doing the do and it'll be fine if you never mention or think about that last part again.

-Think about what? - Goomer asked stupidly and Sam only rolled her eyes before saying that it was nothing.

-Oh that's great! We made it through the first night and tomorrow it'll be even better because we'll go hunting and…

Goomer started to babble but Sam shut him up with her hand.

-No. No Goomer, as soon as I see sunlight we're leaving.

Goomer pouted. - But why?

-I got bit by a freaking rabid raccoon and I'd like to get to the hospital before I lose my arm!

Hearing that I gasped. Sam was going to lose her arm?!

-Sam please tell me you're joking! You're not going to lose your arm right?! - I asked desperately. I mean, she couldn't lose her arm because of a simple bite, right?!

-I'll be fine, kid, but we're still going to the hospital tomorrow. I can't believe I gave up my electricity, couch, microwave, and working toilet for this only to go back with an injured arm and you two losers still less of man than you could be.

-Ouch. - Dice placed his hand on his chest. - That hurt.

-Yeah, well, next time choose a better place to go on your man adventures.

-Okay, we will. How about the zoo! - Goomer said excitedly and Dice palmed his face before getting up and dragging him back to his seat.

We didn't say much as we sat around the fire waiting for the fish to be well done, so I wrapped my arms around Sam and snuggled closer to her.

It was quiet almost peaceful except for a few owls hooting. The fish was finally done and we split it evenly. Sam made sure to take the bones out of mine because she didn't want me to choke. It was such a nice thing to do.

A few minutes later when we were just watching the fire cackle, we heard a sound. I immediately moved closer to Sam as Dice and Goomer moved to our trunk.

- Did you guys hear that? - Dice asked and we all nodded. The sound was getting closer and it sounded like teeth gnawing.

-I don't like this. - I whispered quietly into Sam and pressed myself closer to her.

-It's probably just the wind. - Sam said with a nervous laughter but even I knew it wasn't the wind.

We all jumped when something rustled a few feet in front of us and a raccoon popped out of it-the same raccoon that had bit Sam.

-Sam it's that raccoon again! - I pointed.

-Somebody find me a branch, I'm going to break its back with it. - Sam started to stand up but I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

-No! You're not killing it and you're not getting yourself bitten again!

-Then what do we do it's coming towards us!

I panicked. - Let's get out of here, let's go back to the car and drive back home!

-I'm with you, Cat. Goomer get it the keys. - Dice said.

Goomer fumbled in his jean pocket until he found the key.

-But how do we get past it! - Dice asked.

-We smack it with a branch. Goomer hand me that stick. - Sam pointed to a small stick lying on the ground and Goomer gave it to her.

-Now on the count of three, I'm gonna run up to it and whack it with this stick while you all run to the car.

But what about you? - I held on to her arm tighter.

-I'll be right behind you. Goom, we'll come back for you tents tomorrow. Everybody ready? -

-No - I shook my head.

-Goomer grab Cat and make sure neither her or Dice fall, okay? Kay. 1…2…3!

With no other words Sam charged at the rodent and whacked it across the face with her stick, sending it tumbling a few feet away from her as we ran past it and made our way to the car. I kept looking back to see if Sam was behind us, and she was.

We made it back to the car and flew in once Goomer unlocked the doors, all of us yelling at him to go before he started the car and sped down the empty road.

-Oh my God, that was intense. - Dice said, his hand over his heart. - Remind me to never take a camping trip again.

-I'll remind you both with a punch. - Sam said and leaned her head against the seat.

I only sighed. -I can't wait to be back in my warm bed with my cute furry animals that are not rabid.

They all nodded and agreed on the bed part as I encircled my arm under Sam's and placed my head on her chest.

We were never taking another camping trip again.


End file.
